Duchenne's muscular dystrophy is a progressively debilitating disorder without an established treatment. Oxandrolone (Oxandrin) is an anabolic steroid. Because of its unique structure with an oxygen in the C2 position of the A ring, the drug has proven efficacy for stimulating protein anabolism with minimal masculinizing properties and negligible systemic toxicity. The participants will be boys with DMD ages 5-10 years.